This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Networking and Professional Development Professional Development BPI Career Day Panels The goal of the Career Day panel presentations at BPI colleges is to reach a broader audience of students and junior faculty and to present panelists that are alumni or more specific to the needs of the BPI. These panels are held throughout the academic year and are attended by 20-30 students and 5-10 faculty members. The BPI coordinators assist in choosing appropriate panelists and contributing ideas for specific panel members. The panels are informative for the students and rewarding for the panelists. Feedback from faculty and students will be put forth to improve the panel organization and content for the upcoming years. Panel Presentation at Castleton State College [unreadable]December 4, 2008 BPI coordinator, Honoree Fleming *Krystle Danforth, Research Technichian at Green Mountain Antibodies *Nate Newman, Graduate Student at the University of Vermont *Carrie Pontbriand, Laboratory Manager at Microcheck, Inc. Panel Presentation at Middlebury College [unreadable]February 25, 2009 BPI Coordinator, Robert Cluss Lauri L'Ecuyer, D-ABMDI, Assistant Medical Examiner Coordinator, Office of the Chief Medical Examiner Masha Stern, Research Scientist, MBF biosciences William Bress, PhD, State toxicologist, Vermont Department of Health Panel Presentation at St. Michael's College [unreadable]March 25, 2009 Coordinator, Christine Clary John Medenwald, Facility Plans and Program Management Specialist, Vermont National Guard Dr. Karen Lounsbury, Associate Professor of Pharmacology, University of Vermont *Katrina Simpson, Biochemist/Internal Auditor, Haematologic Technologies *Stephen Marko, Medical Assistant, Fletcher Allen Health Care * Alumni of the BPI UVM Undergraduate Career Day [unreadable]April 15, 2009 The 9th Annual Undergraduate Career Day was held at the Doubletree Hotel in Burlington, VT, April 15, 2009. The event included poster presentations by VGN-funded undergraduates as well as a career panel made up of established scientists with a variety of careers. As in previous years, the goal was to bring students and faculty together in an environment that is rich with scientific interest and with a focus on future student goals. The discussion session showed that the students are interested in making their way towards their goals, and the diversity of future positions gave them an opportunity to see a range of possibilities for which to use their training. Coordinators, Julie Paris and Karen Lounsbury Kerry Swift, MS, Associate Director, Technology Transfer, University of Vermont Lee Ann Banks, MS, Environmental Compliance Manager, VT Army National Guard Michael Hillinger, Ph.D.Director, Learning Sciences Division, MIRACORP Inc Robinson W. Fulweiler, Ph.D., Assistant Professor, Dept. of Earth Sciences, Boston University Upcoming panels are planned at Johnson State College and Norwich University. This year's focus was to diversify the background of panelists and increase the number of alumni represented on the panels. These goals were achieved and feedback from the student attendees was positive with respect to those aspects. __________________________________________________ Core Highlights for VGN Outreach 2008/2009 Microarray Outreach We have seen integration of this module as independent courses or as part of an existing laboratory course at 4 sites and repeat deliveries at 7 of 8 of our outreach sites. Outreach sites that have incorporated this course into their curriculum are starting to look at sustainability. Two sites for delivery in the fall of 2009 are working on their course budgets toward this end. Bioinformatics Outreach The tutorial was delivered to Green Mountain College and Norwich University in the fall of 2007 and spring of 2008 respectively. In the fall of 2008 instructors at both of these colleges used the material in the module for other courses. The faculty member at Green Mountain College repeated the entire module independently in a course that was better suited for the material. The module has now been integrated into the curriculum for that course. The faculty member at Norwich used the module as a guide to pick and choose the types of information to integrate into a separate course. Our role in curriculum integration is to maintain the site with yearly updates and to provide any necessary supporting in regards to the management system or faculty questions. The Bioinformatics outreach module was delivered at Saint Michael's College in the fall of 2008 and spring of 2009. In the fall we delivered the module with one faculty member to 19 students. After the completion of the module another faculty member requested delivering the module in a separate course with two sections and a total of 43 students. The module in this course would reach a larger number of students and fits better into the overall curriculum. The bioinformatics module is continually being upgrade as the links change and databases mature. As already demonstrated this course will be integrated into curricula at different colleges readily and we will assist at a management level after the initial delivery to all of our outreach sites. Proteomics Outreach The Proteomics Outreach Module is our newest outreach module. It was developed during 2008 and is currently being beta-tested at the University of Vermont. Methods were developed for protein purification from yeast (Saccharomyces cerevisiae) and subsequent 2D gel electrophoresis. Imaging software, for comparing 2D gels from control and treated samples, was purchases for the outreach coordinator and student use. Gel spots corresponding to protein changes are isolated and identified using mass-spec. Data analysis and bioinformatics are the focus of the last sessions of the module. The students involved in the beta-test are aware of their role as co-developers and will be instrumental for updates to the module before delivery to outreach sites starting in the fall of 2009.